Ghosts of the Past
by Derin Leviathan
Summary: The old generation lost to the Akatsuki, now under a dictatorship from a self proclaimed god, a new generation must rise up to the challenge


**A/N Hello! Hello! After a long pause here I am, yeah I can't write cause no internet, so I have to write where I can. Which became a whole lot harder when my grandma kicked me out. HOWEVER let's not fret about that. Here is the first chapter, the next of a story that I got from a hentai manga, yes a hentai manga, I read those, I'd like to try writing one, but lemons no allowed, however I'm willing to ignore that if you guys want it. Idk I'm small time so I probably would squeak right bye. SO without further ado**

 _"everything worth doing, is worth overdoing. Moderation is for cowards" Shane Patton, Lone Survivor_

The land of dead tree's...

There was a story that once upon a time these tree grew as tall as the building in the capital, and that in this land existed one of five great powers. However whatever those powers were, and if the did or did not truly exist didn't matter right now. Ducking underneath a one of the fallen trees Derin carefully adjusted the cloth covering his mouth, it didn't offer much protection, but it did save him from some of the dust. The only noise in the surrounding area was Derin, which was good, while the zone wasn't all around forbidden if he was caught this far away from sector seven that he risked being tried as a rebel...

No one was innocent in those trials.

' _Well they wouldn't be completely wrong'_ he thought idly to himself. He used to be a member of the rebellion, when he was six, however he left that life behind. There was no saving the world, even the rebels didn't they could save it, they only tried to keep the Akatsuki from going to far. That's why he was out here, he was trying to find a place to hideout until the rebellion forgot his face, while he never progressed far in the ranks, he didn't want to risk anything. Reaching into his back pocket he grabbed a rag that he had hanging there, in a futile attempt to clean his goggles he rubbed them.

"I'm starting to think that this doesn't actually do anything" He mumbled to himself

"Yeah it doesn't seem to be getting any better," another voice cut in causing Derin to yelp as he jumped forward, grabbing his knife he pulled it from the holster and spun to face whoever it was that surprised him. Standing in front of him was a girl, she looked to be about twelve years old, same age as him, she had blonde hair tied into two pigtails, three whisker marks, and finally a orange jumpsuit. The odd thing was that the girl was entirely untouched by the dust that seemed to always hover in the air.

"Who are you." Derin growled his knife tensed ready to strike

"Naruko Uzumaki." The girl stated simply and Derin was caught off guard at how easily she told him her name.

"Okay... What are you doing here." At this the girl put a finger to her chin and tilted her head, Derin merely narrowed his eyes at the display.

"Well..." She let out a breath and seemed to get a thousand years older when she did so, "I kinda can't leave" Derin raised an eyebrow at this and Naruko rubbed the back of her head "Yeah... I'm dead..."

Derin's jaw dropped, thankfull the rag kept and dust from getting in his mouth, "Oh yeah and I'm the Grand Leader," Shaking his head in disbelief "That's not even a slightly convincing lie." At this Naruko shrugged, she stood there for a second and then she suddenly charged him.

He reacted instantly his blade cutting straight for her neck, however when he hit, no resistance, it didn't feel as if his blade had made contact. Once the swing was over, they both stood, Derin's blade shaking lightly in what could only be called fear. Swinging again he cut straight through without leaving a mark, again, again, and again, yet no matter how many times he tried it made no difference. Dropping his blade Derin took a couple steps back

"What do you want from me?" He asked fear leaking into his voice, Naruko merely shrugged

"Nothing really... In fact... I'm a bit surprised you can see me, after all no one else could." She rubbed her chin, "I'm surprised I didn't notice that earlier." She whispered to herself.

"So." Derin started cautiously, standing up to his full length, ready to run at any moment. "How does being dead make you stay here?"

Naruko's eyes seemed to dim at this as she turned in a seemingly random direction, "this is where I lived when I was, well living."

"That's... Insane, the only town to be build here was in the time of the five great powers."

" _Konohagakure no sato"_ She suddenly spoke in a different dialect then he was used to, "The Village Hidden in the Leaves" Derin wanted to ask about it however he really didn't think that was the best idea. "And for why I'm still here... Maybe it's because I never found peace in life," lifting her hand, she held it in front of the sun. "I never did anything I set out to do, I didn't bring back Sasuki, I didn't become _Hokage..._ I didn't ever bring peace to the world"

Derin snorted, "Well the first two you could have done, well I don't really know what a _Hogake?"_

 _"Hokage"_

 _"Hokage_ is but hey you could have done it, but world peace." Derin shook his head in disbelief "Never, not in a million years."

"Why not!" Naruko suddenly snapped surprising Derin "is it too much to believe that humans could one day live in harmony, that we can come to understand each other"

"Yes." Derin sat down, and rested against one of the fallen trees "People now a days just don't care about one another, even the people who say they fight for peace know they can't do anything about it." Suddenly he felt a slap across his face, "What the fuck!" He shouted out before realizing something

"Wait, how can you touch me?" He asked and Naruko huffed

"I've been a ghost for a long time, you think I didn't learn a couple tricks?" She asked rhetorically causing Derin to wince a bit. Naruko let out a sad sigh as she took a couple steps forward, leaning against the tree she seemed to gain an aura of a wise woman, instead of the kid she looked.

"Man... Things used to be so simple, just punch whoever got in your way, _Rasengan_ and have a talk an boom there you go, it all went good... But... Now the world's fucked, even I can notice that. If it goes on like this something's going to snap, the world or the people," turning Derin had to let out a gasp at the pure will that burnt in those ocean blue eyes, "And if everyone's like you then the world's going to break, and I don't know about you but I don't want to wait for everything to die, I may already be dead, but I still care about the living, so please, help me." Derin froze for a second, however he let out a resigned sigh,

"Well... I don't think world peace is possible but..." Holding out his hand, forming into a fist "I guess I can at least try, I mean you alone prove that there's something after life, so hell might as well try to make life great..." Naruko looked at him for a second, a big smile came on to her face

"Naruko Uzumaki." She spoke proudly lifting her hand forming a fist as well

"Derin Morimo." Derin responded in kind reaching out

"Partners?" Naruko asked

"For now."

And then their fists touched. And in a second a thousand images flew through Derin's head, he saw people he's never met, things he's never done, places he's never been. All of it flowed through in a second. And then nothing. Naruko stood dazed as did Derin, both of them wobbling in place.

"What was that?" Naruko asked and Derin had to fight the urge to vomit

"Not sure." He said, "Chakra?" He suddenly asked getting Naruko's attention looking at his hands, Derin suddenly formed a put them together,

"Ram" he whispered focusing on himself he felt a primal energy surge forth, covering his skin lightly Derin couldn't help but let out a startled gasp, all around him, he could feel it, an energy coating him, surrounding him like a protective blanket...

"Chakra." Naruko mumered causing Derin to gulp

"This isn't good." He said simply causing Naruko to tilt her head

"Why?"

"Well after the Akatsuki took over, the banned all forms of Chakra practice outside of their own uses. If your found with your chakra activated, well you either get recruited... Or they kill you." Naruko let out a hiss

"The Akatsuki are responsible for this?" She asked getting a nod "Ug it seems those bastards always mess everything up." Rubbing her eyes Derin let out a sigh

"Well it's not all bad, I mean I could go back to the rebels."

"Wait, you're a part of them?"

"I used to be..."

Naruko seemed to want to ask about this however she gave him his space. "So," she started. "Where to now?" She asked curiously and Derin stared straight ahead

"The rebel outpost."

"You're sure?"

"Nope. But I'm going to do it anyways."

"Awesome."

 **A/N CUT THAT'S A WRAP now yes it's a super short chapter, but im uploading it like this for three reasons,**

 **1) to let you know im not dead, just don't have stable internet**

 **2) I want this to be short cause it's a prologue, only meant to set up the issues.**

 **3) im tired, yeah sorry.**

 **FINALLY the reason why Derin is so easily convinced to go along with this plan even though he thinks the world is doomed, well Naruto has always been able to convince people to follow him through pure will. Plus Derin is going to get more motivation soon. SO What do you think? Do you like PLEASE read and Review and I will see you all next time TTFN ta ta for now**


End file.
